Our Feelings
by Seeker-Of-The-Heart
Summary: Roxas and Axel; two best friends. They think they know everything about each other, but they both have one huge secret that the other doesn’t know. Both are madly in-love with each-other. Roxas X Axel. For AkuRoku Day! :D


_**Our Feelings**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 1- My Feelings; Your feelings; Our Feelings.**_

_Summary:_ _Roxas and Axel; two best friends. They think they know everything about each other, but they both have one huge secret that the other doesn't know. Both are madly in-love with each-other. Roxas X Axel. For AkuRoku Day! :D _

_Disclaimer:__ I checked most of the games and my name isn't there. I do not own kingdom hearts or its characters. I own this story and my plot though._

_Seeker:__ Ok, Today is the 13/8 which means it is AkuRoku Day!  
_

_:D So HAPPY AKUROKU DAY! :D_

_Here is my gift to AkuRoku fans out there. I hope you all like it! :D_

* * *

_~My Feelings; Your feelings; Our Feelings~_

Gorgeous spiky blond hair blew beautifully in the spring air. The boy who owned this hair was walking gracefully towards his best friend; a boy with stunning fiery red hair was in sight.

Roxas made his way over to Axel with a warm smile. His best friend replied with the same breath taking smile as Roxas approached.

"Hey Axel" a smooth and sweet velvety voice spoke as his sky-blue eyes were placed on the redhead's sea-green ones.

"Hey Roxy" Axel said casually, his lovely soft voice forever locked in Roxas' memories. He would never forget Axel's angelic voice.

Roxas just didn't know Axel thought that _his_ voice was as angelic as his own.

"D-Do you want to s-skateboard with m-me today?" Roxas asked as casual as he could.

Axel grinned with pure bliss. "Ok, after school" and with that the redhead was brave enough to gently place his hand on Roxas' upper back and guide him towards their next class.

Axel was blushing a deep scarlet from the contact on _his_ blond. Of course he's poked his shoulder, gave him hugs, that stuff like best friends do, but every time he touched the blond he couldn't help but feel his face warming up.

Axel blushes because he _is_ truthfully and madly _in love_ with Roxas.

The redhead just didn't know the blond felt exactly the same.

Both Axel and Roxas continued walking to class, with their faces flushed a deep scarlet.

Class began and their teacher was writing on the board with his back turned away from the class. Axel and Roxas took that opportunity to talk.

"Roxas. After we go skating, we can go to my house and do whatever. Watch T.V, play games… eat pizza…" Axel let his sentence trail and he drifted off in a daze. An afternoon with the person he most cherishes. That would be heaven.

Roxas chuckled. He and Axel usually ate pizza. It was like their own tradition. Then Roxas thought about what Axel asked him and so he tilted his head; innocently; and started to think more about what Axel had suggested.

He absolutely _loved_ the idea but he thought of something better. "Can I sleep over then?" the blond said quietly not wanting anyone but Axel to hear.

Axel's heart skipped a beat.

And another one.

His heart was beating rapidly at the thought of his sweet blond staying over at his house. Of course Roxas has slept over before but that was _before_ Axel realised he loved Roxas. Yes loved; not like; he _loved_ his best friend.

Now the sleepover would feel totally different… but in a good way.

Roxas was waiting patiently for Axel's reply. His most cherished person looked like he was in a daze and so Roxas wished he didn't ask. His heart was pounding in his chest as he thought of possible outcomes.

The thing that surprised and shocked Roxas was when _his_ redhead replied with a soft but firm "Yes".

Roxas' eyes glimmered and shined with brightness that would even make the sun look dim.

Axel smiled at Roxas' reaction. He was quite pleased that he made Roxas so delighted.

Then their teacher began a speech and turned around. Just in time Roxas and Axel looked forward and pretended to listen.

~AkuRoku~

The bell rang and the sound echoed through the class as students packed their bags and filed out. Roxas just finished packing his bag as Axel waited right beside him. Once Roxas and Axel were all set, they walked out of the room like the others and went in the direction of their lockers.

It was lunch and Axel and Roxas were going to meet up with the others. Roxas placed his last textbook into his locker. He was about to close and lock his locker's door, but his lockers' pictures caught his attention. Like always.

His soft eyes, filled with passion, admiration and love looked at his locker's pictures. Pictures of him and Axel. There was one when they were eating pizza, one when they were at the carnival, one when they sat on the clock tower eating sea salt ice-cream. Roxas glanced to the next photo and silently chuckled. It was a photo when Sora came over and beat Axel's high score on Axel's motorcycle game. Good times.

Sweet Memories.

Roxas smiled looking at the rest of the photos and pictures. As he did so he remembered all the sweet memories that were caught in the photos.

He smiled once more and when he closed his locker and locked it, his smile was still on his face.

Axel was all finished and was leaning in between his and Roxas' locker. When they were all ready they made there way towards the cafeteria.

One step in and they heard Sora yelling their names and waving. They both made there way towards there friends and sat down with a chuckle.

"So you guys, What are you all doing this weekend? I heard the weather will be good, but then on Monday it'll rain" Riku told them.

Roxas and Axel looked at each other, they new what they were doing on the weekends. When both eyes met they were dazed. Both mesmerized by each others eyes. When they realised they were staring, both sea-green and sky-blue eyes darted in different directions.

"Are you two alright?" Sora asked with a worried but serious tone. When ever he had a serious look or tone, everyone took him seriously. He is always easy going and happy, so when he was serious, they all knew.

"U-ugh. Yes… we're alright" Roxas answered, making sure not to have eye-contact with Sora.

Sora wasn't buying it but before he could reply, his girlfriend gave him a tender kiss on his cheek. Kairi then sat down next to Sora and entertwined their fingers. Sora didn't object. He loved Kairi so much and so everything on his mind, other than her, was wiped away. He only thought of her.

"Hey Kairi" Sora said softly and kissed her gently on her lips. Kairi kissed back and when their lips parted Sora went with Kairi to get some lunch.

Riku rolled his eyes at so much affection but he didn't mind it at all. He admired how much they loved each other.

"Where are the others?" Roxas asked, snapping Riku out of his thoughts.

"Hayner is with Olette; Selphie went home early and I think she went shopping and dragged Pence along; and Zexion, Namin'e and Larxene are on an excursion" Riku replied with his calm voice.

"Figures" Axel replied with a chuckle. He is over delighted that Selphie doesn't drag him along.

"So what are you guys doing this weekend?" Riku asked again.

Roxas took in a deep breath. '_No stuttering'_ he thought and then he exhaled. "Axel and I are skateboarding after school and I'm sleeping over".

Riku nodded and got up, "I need to go"- he pointed where Sora and Kairi were –"I think I need to help Sora. He'll never leave, there's too much food there for him to choose. He loves lasagne day".

Riku swiftly walked over to help the brunette before any thing goes wrong.

Roxas and Axel chuckled and continued with their lunch.

~AkuRoku~

The last bell rang and all the students were making a mad dash for the school gates. Roxas and Axel were chatting along as they picked up their skateboards, put on their helmets and started skating.

They were skating down the walk path, one street away from Axel's house. Roxas stopped near his mother's car and got his bag which his mum packed for him. He then placed his school bag in the car and said bye.

They skated the last few metres and stopped skating, flipping their skateboards to place them in their hands.

Roxas had already asked his mum and he was allowed over; and Axel's mum loved Roxas like another son, so she was always happy for him to sleepover.

Axel searched his back pocket and got out his keys and opened the front door. Axel and Roxas walked in, taking their shoes off, placing them near the door, and placed their skateboards on a special skateboard wrack.

Axel walked over to the living room and turned on the T.V, he placed his gaming console in a safe place and went up stairs to get the spare room all ready for Roxas. Roxas watched Axel walk up the staircase and when he was out of sight he looked over to the games and went through them, picking a game he would like to play.

'_Final Fantasy, Motorcycle G1, Car Racing, Tomb Raider… hmm… what a weird selection of games'_ Roxas thought and then he went through another pile.

Axel was up stairs in the spare room, fixing the bed, putting new sheets and extra pillows, also a little cleaning and hiding a few stuff that may have gone lost in that room. After he thought the room looked quite reasonable he walked out and turned to his left to face the stairs. He walked down the stairs and as he saw Roxas, his whole world turned brighter.

"What do you want to play?" he asked, surprising the blond.

"Hmm… I feel like playing Final Fantasy VII" Roxas concluded. Axel nodded and set up the game while Roxas went up stairs to put his stuff there. When he had rung his mother and asked her if he could sleepover, she said a yes and then packed him all this stuff; most of which he doesn't need; and then she drove one street down from Axel's house and gave him his stuff.

He entered the spare room, closed and locked the door, placed his bag and got some clothes out. He went to the bathroom and changed. After he was done he brushed his hair a bit; it was very messy from skating; and he left the bathroom and placed his school clothes on top of his bag.

Roxas made his way down the stairs to find the games all set and Axel on the phone. He listened to what Axel was saying, "Two pizzas; Meat Lovers, and… um… Hawaiian. Coke, and garlic bread as well"- Axel stopped and Roxas could hear a faint sound coming from the phone- "Yeah, delivery" – Axel listened to the phone again and then smiled- "Thank You". Axel placed the phone onto the counter and grinned at Roxas.

Roxas rolled his eyes playfully and walked into the living room. He got the first controller and sat comfortably onto a bean bag. Before long, Axel was seated on another bean bag and got comfortable as well. Roxas smiled and turned to face the T.V and began playing.

~AkuRoku~

The door rang and Axel went to open the door, the pizza had arrived and he paid the pizza man and locked the door. Roxas got up and as he did, he saw Axel's mum's car park in the drive way.

Roxas made his way over and got a slice of pizza, while Axel already had a slice in his mouth.

The doorknob twisted and in came Axel's mum, happy to see both of them. "How was school?".

"Good" both boys replied.

"Do I only get one word?" Axel's mother asked as she placed her stuff away.

Roxas and Axel rolled their eyes and continued eating pizza.

~AkuRoku~

It was getting late and Axel's mother told Axel to pack up while Roxas could go have a shower.

Roxas walked up the stairs and when the noise of the shower turned on, Axel's mother went over to Axel.

"Have you told Roxas you love him yet?" she asked in a soft tone. Even though Roxas was in the shower, she had to make sure no one but her son heard her.

"No" he said and looked down. It was harder then he thought. He didn't even try today. He should have but he couldn't do it.

When Axel's mother found out her son liked a boy, she was very shocked and surprised. Axel thought she wouldn't understand but she did. She actually doesn't care what gender her son loves. She was proud and is proud that he was brave enough to tell her. And like a mother, she was over-joyed that her son found someone he truly loved.

All she wanted was for Axel to be happy, and if that meant her son and Roxas being together, then she was up for it. And she would definitely help her son and be there for him.

There was nothing wrong for being with a person the same gender as you. She thought of it this way: 'When you are in love, with whoever that may be, is it wrong to be in-love with them?'. And to her it made sense. Axel was in-love with Roxas, and there was nothing wrong with that.

Axel was happy to have such a supportive and sweet mother as her.

"Don't worry hon, you'll find a way to tell him" she assured him with a smile and went to have a shower herself.

Axel smiled back. He wished he could go straight up to him and tell him he loved him, but it wasn't that easy. But he knew he would tell him one day; soon he hoped.

With that Axel shook the thoughts away and continued packing.

Before long Roxas was all clean, and wearing his blue pyjamas. He had already brushed his teeth and has his stuff ready for the next day. He made his way down stairs and when he did Axel got up and walked upstairs to have a shower.

Roxas walked over and placed himself onto their soft couch and began flipping through channels on the T.V. Nothing interested him and so his mind wondered to other things.

'_How could I tell Axel I love him? What happens if I do… and he freaks… or if he doesn't want to speak to me again… or if he thinks I'm weird' _he thought.

'_Axel's your best friend, he wouldn't do that'_ a voice within him reasoned.

'_What happens if I tell him and he doesn't want to be my best friend?'_ Roxas asked himself.

'_Ask yourself this… What happens if you tell him? And he feels the same way' _the other voice said and drifted away.

"What happens if you tell him? And he feels the same way" Roxas repeated the question in his head. _'If he felt the same way, It would be my heaven. It's everything I want'_ he replied back truthfully.

And as he thought about his reply, he was quite sure he said it right and that it was the truth.

But that leaves another question, "_How could I tell him?"._

~AkuRoku~

Axel and Roxas asked Axel's mum if they could watch a movie before they went to bed. She agreed and after half an hour she went to bed herself. So the two of them were the only ones awake, in the dim light that reflected of the T.V.

It was getting really late and the movie was nearly finished, as Roxas yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Hmm… I think I might got to bed now Axel" Roxas said looking for Axel's sea-green eyes. Once he found them he saw Axel nod his head and turn of the T.V.

Roxas got up and went in the direction of the staircase. Before he walked up he said a soft "Goodnight" and walked up the stairs quietly, remembering that Axel's mum was sleeping.

Axel turned his attention back to the DVD player and he clicked the button. Once he had the CD in his hands, he placed it gently into the case; making sure he didn't scratch the disc; and then packed it all up.

He turned off the remaining lights downstairs and began walking upstairs.

'_I should say good night to Roxas and then go to bed'_ he thought, _'but he might be already sleeping'._

Axel debated on wether he should see the blond before going to bed or just go to bed. He decided to see Roxas.

He approached the spare room's door and he slowly opened the door; just in case he was sleeping; and looked inside.

Axel's jaw dropped and he watched in awe.

Roxas wasn't in his pyjamas anymore. He was wearing short to medium sized black pants and a sky-blue t-shirt; one that matched his soft mesmerizing eyes. Just as Axel opened the door; Roxas was taking off his shirt.

Axel watched, unable to take his gaze away.

Roxas looked handsome before, but this was a whole new level. Axel started from head to toe. His blonde, his best friend, his most cherished person had the most stunning blond hair and the most beautiful face features. His sky-blue eyes held a soft gaze and were so amazing that when you looked at them you felt like you were in a trance. His lips looked so soft, and Axel just wanted to know what it felt like to kiss him. Roxas had a hot body, with his lovely tan skin showing his features. He looked like he went to the gym every day; even though he has never been to a gym; and he had muscles but not _too_ many. Just enough. And everything else about Roxas was so _gorgeous _to Axel.

Roxas looked like he came from a modelling agency. He definitely looked like a model to this red head.

'_So… perfect'_ Axel thought as he looked Roxas all over again. He was surprised he wasn't drooling, '_Come on Axel, pull yourself together'_ he thought. Trying to bring himself back to the real world. That was enough heaven for one night.

He shook his head and tried to remember why he opened the door in the first place. Once he remembered he looked up to see the blond all snuggled in his bed. Axel took a deep breath and tried to calm himself before he said goodnight.

"Goodnight Roxas" he said, his voice nearly faltering, he couldn't get the image out of his mind. He always loved Roxas, he always will, but that was just… wow…

Roxas turned around and looked over to the door, he smiled when he saw Axel and replied with a soft "Goodnight".

He looked totally unaware that Axel had seen what he had seen.

Axel smiled and closed the door. He breathed out a sigh of relief. _'Phew'._

Then he made his way to his bedroom.

~AkuRoku~

It was morning and Roxas woke up to the sound of the shower. He looked over to the alarm clock that was already in the spare room which he was using.

_7:45_

Roxas knew Axel's mum would have left at six, so he instantly knew Axel was taking a shower. Axel's father was a very busy man and so sometimes he stayed over night at his office. Roxas has seen Axel's father at least five times and his father seemed nice.

'_If I tell Axel I love him, and he feels the same way, at least I know both his parents like me and I know both my parents like Axel. The only thing I hope is that they except us since were both boys'_ Roxas thought. Some people didn't except that and thought it should be a girl and a boy. Roxas hoped that his and Axel's parents excepted them. Then his mind wondered over to his friends, '_I wonder if they'll except us. Maybe I could sneakily ask them a question and see if they do'_.

Roxas wondered about this. Axel's and his parents liked both of them, and their friends liked them too. If their parents and their friends excepted them… than who cares what other parents or other kids at school think.

Roxas smiled. If it all worked out, he would be with Axel and that's all he wants.

Thinking about Axel, Roxas got out of bed, walked over to the door, silently opened it and walked down the hallway; he was positive that Axel should be all done and changed.

He opened the door slowly; praying he was right; he doesn't know what he'll do if he was wrong.

He was half right.

Axel had finished his shower, but he was still getting changed.

He was wearing jeans but he had no shirt because he was currently putting a red shirt on.

Just like Axel, Roxas couldn't take his eyes away.

Axel's lovely, wild, fiery, red hair blew lightly in the wind from his window. He had the most gorgeous sea-green eyes that anyone who would look into those gorgeous orbs would be trapped in its beauty. His beautiful face features with his lovely upside down tear drops complemented Axel's style. Axel's lips looked as soft as his own and he would love to kiss the redhead. He looked at Axel's bare chest and nearly drooled at how handsome he looked. His tan skin worked well and showed his features like if they were made especially from god himself. He looked like he came from heaven. Roxas was very amazed at how fit Axel looked and he had just the right amount of muscles for the blond.

Everything about his most cherished person was perfect to Roxas.

It left Roxas breathless. '_Breath'_ he tried to remind himself. Once he finally started breathing again he looked back inside.

Axel was all done know and still looked beautiful. Roxas turned around, still holding the door, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and pretended that he didn't see anything.

He cleared his throat and put a smile on; he hoped it looked real, he was just too flustered to smile.

"Good Morning Axel" he said and sighed in relief as his greeting sounded real.

"Good Morning" he replied and tenderly slipped his fingers in between Roxas hands so he could bring him down stairs.

Axel just hoped Roxas would react in a way which wouldn't make him wish he didn't hold his hand.

They turned to face the staircase and walked down; faces flushing bright pink.

As they stepped into the kitchen; Axel didn't want to let go of Roxas' hand, but he knew he had to.

He gently took his hands away and went to the fridge.

'_Oh'_ Roxas thought when he didn't feel Axel's hands in his.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Axel asked, snapping Roxas out of his thoughts.

"Bacon and Eggs" Roxas said with a smile. Axel made the best bacon and eggs.

"Of course" Axel turned around with a chuckle. When ever Roxas came over he asked for bacon and eggs.

Axel turned on the stove and asked Roxas to get the eggs from the fridge.

~AkuRoku~

As soon as Axel placed the bacon, eggs and toast in front of Roxas, the blond immediately ate. He felt the yummy taste of the nicely cooked scramble eggs and the softness of the toast; not burnt and not too soft, just perfect; and the crunchiness and the juiciness of the bacon. He loved the sensation that filled his mouth.

Axel watched in admiration to how Roxas ate. The blond ate like the food in front of him was sacred, "You really like it, huh" he asked, waiting for a reply.

Roxas looked up; mouth full and unable to talk; and nodded his head.

Axel chuckled and began eating his own.

~AkuRoku~

_Wish wash_ was the sound the water made as Axel cleaned the dishes.

"Axel! Let me help!" the blond whined. He wanted to help at least with one thing, he felt guilty that Axel was doing all the work.

"Roxas, you're the guest, let me do all this" Axel tried to reason but that only made Roxas pout and huff childishly.

'_Such a cute sight'_ Axel thought and chuckled to himself.

"At least let me wipe the dishes!" he protested.

He rolled his sea-green eyes and gave in, "Fine".

Roxas smiled in triumphant.

Axel washed the next dish and passed it over to Roxas, who wiped the surface clean and placed it away.

After a bit, the washing was all done and the chores. "Want to go shopping? We can skate there" Axel asked Roxas who was sitting on a chair, thinking of stuff to do.

"Ok" Roxas agreed and got up to search for his shoes and his skating stuff.

Axel got up, grabbed his black with red flames skateboard, his matching helmet and his shoes and both Roxas and Axel walked out the front door.

Axel took out his key, locked the door and then they jumped onto their skateboards and began skating towards the mall.

When they got there, they hopped off their skateboards like professionals and walked in with their skateboards in their hands.

It wasn't a surprise that Selphie was there.

'_Selphie knows a lot. Maybe I can ask her if she and the others are ok with couples other than a girl and a boy. And Maybe I can slip in Axel's parents. I think my parents will be ok with it, they half know anyway and if it makes me happy, then they'll except' _Roxas thought, '_so, I just ask Selphie and somehow ask Axel. This is going to be hard… at least not as hard as it will be to _**tell**_ Axel I love him'_.

Roxas looked over to Axel and he could see Axel saw Selphie too.

"Shall we?" Roxas asked.

Axel nodded and started walking, Roxas by his side.

Soon they made there way over to the shopping queen and greeted their hellos.

"Hey Selphie" Roxas greeted.

Selphie looked up from all her bags of clothing she bought and smiled with a nod, "Hey Roxas, Axel" she said with her sweet voice.

"Buying more clothes?" Axel asked.

Selphie giggled, "Of course!".

"And I got stuck with her again" said a voice coming from a boy behind Selphie.

Axel and Roxas looked over Selphie's shoulder and saw a tired Pence with even more bags; that are probably filled with more clothes.

Axel felt sorry for Pence, still feeling glad that he didn't get dragged along.

Roxas felt like this was the right moment to ask. _'But how to start?'._

"Ugh… Selphie?" Roxas began. Selphie turned a little to face Roxas and gave him her attention. "You know how you are like a… um… queen when it comes to gossip… no offence… but I was wondering if you heard the new thing going around?" Roxas continued. Making it up as he went.

"Of course I'm a queen in gossip, so don't think you offended me. It's quite a compliment actually. And since I am a queen… tell me what this '_new thing_' is" Selphie asked. The last part she said sounded as if she _had_ to know.

Roxas gulped. '_Think, think'._

"Apparently all the queens in gossip are talking about couples and if genders have anything to do with couples being together or not" Roxas began, and hoped she believed him, "so I thought you might like to know so you could talk about it too. What do you think?".

Selphie pondered about the question. "I believe if you love someone, either the opposite or the same gender, that you should show how much you love or care for that person. You shouldn't let your friends, family or plain old people get in the way. For example…" she trailed off.

Axel and Roxas were listening with pure interest.

"Roxas just say you loved Axel" – Roxas heart began pounding in his chest as he heard that – "And If Axel loved you" – It was Axel's turn for his heart to nearly explode in his chest –"Then you shouldn't let your parents get in the way, or you friends or anyone else for that matter!".

"Well, if that's the case, what would you think of us?" Roxas asked. This was a question that had to be answered to both him and Axel.

Selphie thought about this.

"I mean, if it was really true. Would you tell us the truth or just pretend to except us?" Axel asked.

Roxas was shocked that Axel was asking too, but Roxas shrugged it off.

"Truthfully… I'll root you on! I don't care what all the others think, and you shouldn't too! If you both love each other, who gives a damn if you're both the same gender! If you love each other then show your affection! And if anyone thinks your weird and such, they should go ask themselves 'Is it wrong to be in-love and show your affection to the person your in-love with?'. I'll be there to cheer you guys on, like a real friend!" Selphie said.

Roxas and Axel could see she was telling the truth from all the enthusiasm and the determination in her glistening eyes. And what she said they took to heart.

If they really were together, at least they knew Selphie would be there for them.

"Wow Selphie. That was very, very good advice. I suggest telling that to people who are against couples like that. They'll really thank you" Roxas said and Axel gave a nod as well.

"If we were together, for example again" – Axel started. He liked the idea of using 'for example'. He was getting answers to help his situation and Selphie wouldn't know his secret – "What would you think the others would say or think?".

"Hmm… Sora and Kairi know how it feels to be in-love, so if you were, then they will totally support you guys! Riku, even though he doesn't show it, really admires couples that show their affection and that love each other for them kind of stuff. So he would support you guys. Hayner and Olette are like Sora and Kairi in this situation so they would support. And I support! Larxene, Zexion and Namin'e have known you guys for most of your lives. Of course they would be there for you and that leaves Pence. What about it?" Selphie asked and glanced over to Pence.

"I'd support. You guys are my best friends, I'd except it and like Selphie says, as long as you're both in-love then who cares what others think" Pence replied.

Roxas and Axel sighed with relief.

'_If I told Axel and he felt the same, at least all our friends would be there to support us and Selphie and Pence are right, who cares what the kids at school think! Now, I only have to ask about Axel's parents. If they would be ok with it, and I know my parents will be ok with it, then that means I only have to ask Axel" _Roxas thought and glanced over to his loveable redhead.

"Hey Axel, if we were together… well, my parents do like you and as long as I'm happy they wouldn't care what gender. So if we were together, I was wondering about your parents?" Roxas asked. He really had to get this question answered as well.

"My parents like you as well, and there absolutely ok with all sorts of couples" Axel replied and he felt relief for what Roxas had said beforehand.

Roxas felt relief flood through him as he heard Axel's reply.

"Well, thank you Roxas, I am now up-to-date with the gossip world. So now I am going to be more up-to-date with the fashion world. Coming Pence?" Selphie said with a smile.

Pence groaned a little and then stood up, and followed Selphie into a new clothing store. Before they left they yelled out a pleasant 'bye!' until they were out of sight.

"Want to go home now? It's getting late" Axel asked.

Roxas snapped out of his thoughts and nodded.

They bother headed the way they came and out of the mall.

~AkuRoku~

Roxas and Axel walked into the living room after placing their stuff back in their places and locking the door.

"Well today was…different" Axel said, "I'm going to take a shower".

Roxas looked up and saw Axel walking up the stairs.

'_Today was definitely different. It felt like the day went longer then normal, but at least after that huge conversation with Selphie, at least I know. No matter what, me and Axel will have friends and family to support us'_ Roxas thought and grinned.

"Roxas! Come look at this!" Axel yelled, from his bedroom where he was looking out the window.

Roxas chuckled and got up. "Coming!".

'_Now… how to tell him I love him?'_

~AkuRoku~

Roxas was lying on the couch and looking up at the ceiling as if it was interesting. Then he closed his eyes to feel the light breeze, coming from the window, onto his smooth face.

Axel was cheerfully walking down the stairs to see his blond and slowly stopped when Roxas was in his sight.

'_How do I tell him I love him?'_ Axel thought.

He slowly continued walking over and felt admiration engulf him as he saw Roxas' peaceful expression.

'_So cute'_ Axel thought and then he gently placed himself onto the couch beside Roxas. He watched the peaceful expression. Until Roxas' eyelids fluttered open and revealed sky-blue eyes which immediately fell onto his sea-green eyes.

Axel quickly darted his attention to something else in the room. A faint blush on his cheeks as he felt his cheeks heat up slightly.

If only he knew that Roxas was blushing too.

~AkuRoku~

"Dinner!" Axel's mum announced.

Axel and Roxas made there way towards the kitchen. Both were very quiet from what happened some hours ago.

"Smells nice" Roxas commented and grabbed a plate.

"Where's dad? Still at work?" Axel asked.

His mother had a sorry expression, "Yes, he had to take another shift".

"That's ok".

"Eat up then".

Axel nodded and took a seat next to Roxas; who was already eating the food like his life depended on it.

"Roxas?" Axel asked, trying to stop himself from laughing. Roxas looked up and gave Axel his attention, "You really like my mum's and my cooking, don't you?".

Roxas nodded as quick as a cheetah runs. His mother cooked good food, but that was nothing like the food Axel's mum and Axel cooked. Their food was to die for!

Axel couldn't help it and started laughing away.

'_Ha ha, I love you so much'._

~AkuRoku~

"Mum are you sure you don't want me to help you with those?" Axel said pointing at the huge pile of dishes.

His mum shook her head. "No. I will do these and then I will get ready for bed and go to sleep. I need to go to work a bit earlier tomorrow".

"Okay then" Axel shrugged and made his way over to the living room were Roxas was watching T.V.

"Want to watch a movie? I've got the Final Fantasy movie" Axel asked and went searching.

"You own the FF movie! I have been looking everywhere to buy one of them!" Roxas spoke with excitement dripping from each word.

"I think that's a yes to watching?".

"Yeah!".

Axel placed the CD into the DVD player and then sat back. Roxas went to turn of the lights and Axel's mum came in to give them popcorn.

"I'm going to bed now, could you turn it down a little" she asked.

Roxas found the remote and turned the volume down, "Good Night".

"Good Night" Axel said to his mum as well.

"Good Night you two. Don't stay up too late".

"We won't" Axel and Roxas replied, half groaning.

~AkuRoku~

"That was the best movie ever!" Roxas spoke with pure bliss.

"I know" Axel replied and began turning off and packing the CD's away and such.

"I'm going to have a shower. Ok?" Roxas asked and began walking up the flight of stairs.

"Okay".

Roxas went up stairs and took out some clothes from his bag. He walked into the bathroom and closed it shut, locking it. Then he stripped out of his clothes and took a shower.

Down stairs Axel had finished packing and turning everything off. He turned the last lights off and went upstairs to take a shower.

~AkuRoku~

Roxas was done and he was standing outside of Axel's door. He really badly wanted to open it. The thought of what happened last time replayed in his head, but he thought he should just knock instead.

Roxas knocked on the wooden door and he heard a "Come in".

Roxas opened the door slightly, saw Axel was all dressed and walked in.

"I just wanted to say goodnight".

"Goodnight then".

Roxas nodded and turned on his heels to leave the room.

"Roxas?".

Roxas stopped and turn back around, "Yeah?".

"Sweet Dreams".

Roxas smiled warmly and left Axel's room, the warm smile still on his face.

~AkuRoku~

The sun shone on Roxas' face and he heard a shower again. He looked over to the alarm clock and saw that it was:

_7:45_

He woke up the same as yesterday and no doubt the one taking the shower was Axel.

Roxas lay in bed, his thoughts drifting off and he suddenly remembered school was on tomorrow.

Roxas groaned. '_School…'_ he thought and added sarcastically _'great'_.

The sound of Axel's shower vanished and Roxas knew he had finished.

Roxas decided to take a shower now, all the hot water should be back.

Over in Axel's room, Axel was getting changed into a fiery red shirt with long black pants. When he was done he thought about seeing Roxas then remembered what happen the last time. It was tempting but he thought about breakfast and went down stairs instead.

~AkuRoku~

"Mmmm… I smell something yummy" Roxas said dreamily; probably thinking of how good the food would taste; as he entered the kitchen.

"Yep, your favourite and it's nearly ready" Axel said with a grin. He loved making Roxas happy.

"Mmmm… yummy…" Roxas repeated over and over as he smelt the delicious aroma that filled the room.

Axel chuckled lightly at how Roxas could be childish one minute and then be very caring the next.

He loved that.

"Here you go" Axel said as he placed the food onto a plate and gave it to Roxas. Axel expected Roxas to eat it as quick as all the other times and Roxas did eat quickly, but at least not like a pig or if he was rushing. He ate it and savoured the taste.

Axel watched him with admiration again and then started eating his own.

~AkuRoku~

"I got chores today" Axel said with a groan.

Roxas pointed a thumb on his chest, "I'll help!".

"There's a lot to do" Axel reasoned.

"How bad could it be?".

Axel searched his back pocket and got out a piece of paper, he unfolded it and there was a huge list.

Roxas stared wide eyed, "We better get started".

~AkuRoku~

Roxas was vacuuming while Axel was cleaning the attic and after that Roxas was sweeping while Axel cleaned the garage. They spent most of the day doing chores which literally sucked.

"Ok. The last two things are: Changing the lights and fixing the pantry" Axel said ticking all the chores they've done on the list.

"Then can we do something other then chores?".

"Yeah".

"Then lets get going!".

"I'll do the lights and you do the pantry".

Roxas nodded and went the direction towards the kitchen.

It was the afternoon and the sky was dawning an orangey red as the sun set on the horizon.

Axel was changing the light in the hallway between the kitchen and the living room.

Every so often Roxas would have to pass around and under the ladder to get from one room to the other; because some stuff that were in the pantry… were not suppose to be there.

Roxas made his way to the living room again with a few things in his hands, he went under the ladder this time but one object he was holding clipped the sides of the ladder and it came down.

Axel yelped as he fell and before anyone could react, Axel fell on top of Roxas, the ladder fell beside them; thank heavens; and all the objects Roxas held went flying.

It is said to be bad luck if you walk under ladders.

Axel looked down to see he was on top of Roxas and started blushing immediately. He quickly rolled off, just as Roxas realised and started blushing as well.

"Well that was rather… unusual" Axel muttered.

Roxas nodded as best as he could.

Roxas and Axel stayed like that, lying next to each other for a few minutes until they thought of Axel's mum's reaction when she see's this huge mess.

Axel got up and helped Roxas up, then went to get the ladder. Good thing Axel had finished changing the light. Axel went and placed the ladder back where he found it. Roxas though, was picking up all the other stuff and put them where they would go. He went back and finished fixing the pantry. After that Roxas and Axel fell onto the couch exhausted.

A creak was heard and Axel's mum came in.

"Have a fun day?".

Both exhausted boys glared at her.

She looked puzzled.

"We did chores all day".

"Oh…" she said, "Roxas was staying over, you could have done them next week. And I would have helped as well".

"Ugh".

Roxas couldn't help but laugh.

~AkuRoku~

The next day Roxas woke up bright and early to get ready for school. He had a shower and so did Axel.

Once Roxas was all dressed and ready, he packed the rest of his belongings into his bag and made sure he didn't leave anything. If he did Axel would just give it to him later.

He made his way downstairs and saw Axel.

Axel was all ready and they left the house, closing and locking the door behind them.

"Did you have a good weekend?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, some parts were… unexpected… but it was great" Roxas replied looking up at Axel.

"Good, is it ok if we go to a café for breakfast? I also told your mum so she should be waiting for us and that way you can give her your bag and get your school bag. And she could drop us off at school".

"Okay".

~AkuRoku~

Axel and Roxas were nearing the café and they could see Roxas' mum waiting inside.

Roxas ordered the usual; bacon and eggs; and Axel ordered the same. While they were ordering, Roxas' mum got his bag, placed it in the car and came back in with his school bag.

The food arrived and Roxas started eating it as well as Axel eating his own.

"Not as good as yours" Roxas said looking up at Axel.

The redhead chuckled.

~AkuRoku~

Roxas' mum dropped Axel and her son off at school and they made their way into the school grounds.

Looking up, Roxas and Axel saw the gray clouds hovering over the town. Riku was right; it was going to rain today.

They took their gaze away and focused in front of them and kept on walking.

Now it was spitting and both boys cold tell it would rain. They hurried to the school's hallways and made it.

They looked up again and knew soon enough that it would rain.

They continued walking the hallways, heading over to the usual spot were all their friends met at school.

By now it was raining and by the time they got to their spot there was a bunch of people.

"What the-" Roxas began than some random girl came and hugged him.

On the other hand Axel was being pulled away by other girls.

"Who the heck are you?!" Roxas yelled at the random bunch of people.

Roxas looked desperately for Axel. When he spotted the redhead he saw one girl about to kiss him.

The closer she got, the more Roxas felt his heart shatter. He turned down to realise the girl who randomly hugged him was about to kiss him.

He pushed her away and hurried over to Axel.

"Axel!"

Axel looked up and saw Roxas.

When he usually saw Roxas, his eyes would see: calm and soothing beautiful sky-blue eyes, but all he could see was hurt and pain in Roxas' eyes at the moment.

He felt as if someone stabbed him right in the heart. He hated seeing Roxas so… hurt.

The rain was getting heavier and more people were trying to find their way. Most of the mob was gone but some people were still there.

Axel pushed the girl away as best as he could but she wouldn't budge.

'_Stupid girl…. Get of me!'_ he thought.

"What's going on here!?" you could hear Sora's voice echo through the area.

"This is our spot. All of you go away!" Kairi protested with Sora.

The girl hugging Axel got closer and Roxas couldn't take it. He knew his friends and family would understand. He knew they would accept him and this was his chance to show Axel how much he cares and how much he loves him.

Before Roxas knew it, he ran and pushed through people all the way up to Axel and the random girl. He placed a hand on her and pulled her away from his loved one. And slapped her straight across her face.

Everyone in the area gasped. Guess they all saw.

The girl slowly lifted a hand onto her red cheek, wincing at the pain, while others; including Axel; were so confused.

"Get you hands off of him! You can't just force people into kissing you! He doesn't like you! Who ever he loves should be grateful that he would give them his attention! He is _my_ redhead, _my_ best friend, _my_ most cherished person, and _he_ is the person _I_ _love_! I don't care what people think! My parents, his parents and our friends would support us! The only thing would be if he didn't feel the same way! And even if he didn't, I would _still_** love** _him_! So get away from him!" Roxas growled at the girl. She winced and fear was clearly visible on her features.

Axel felt his heart beating rapidly. Roxas just said _he _**was **_his_ and that _he_ **loved**_ him_.

Was he dreaming? Or did Roxas just really slap a girl and say all those things?

Everyone gasped shocked at what just happened.

"Go Roxas! If you're in-love with someone show it! I'm rooting for ya!" Selphie's voice rang above the others.

Axel and Roxas felt relief, what Selphie said before must be true.

Sora and the others thought about it too. They were their best friends, and should root them on until the very end.

"We're here for you Roxas! Tell him!" Sora said and Kairi continued, "Show him how much you care!".

"YO Roxas! Show him!" Hayner's voice was heard. "Let him see your affection!" Olette joined in.

"Don't let these people or anyone get in your way!" Riku yelled as well.

"Roxas! Tell him how much you care!" Namin'e's sweet voice was heard as well as Zexion's "You can do it!".

"ROXAS HURRY UP AND TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM!" The loudest yell was heard from Larxene.

"It's her way of saying: _'Go for it. Do us proud'_" Zexion explained.

Roxas laughed at all his support and with a deep breath he turned around.

The rain was now pouring down and Roxas exhaled and began…

"Axel, I love you! I have always loved you!" and than Roxas slid his arms around Axel's waist. Roxas than went onto his tippy toes and then captured Axel's lips with his own.

Roxas met Axel's soft lips. It had always looked soft and it was. He felt a beautiful sensation he had never felt before and it was pure bliss.

Axel was over-whelmed by what all happened, but everything that did happen was real, no joke, no dream… real. He realised that his family, Roxas' family and his friends were all there for them and would all support them. And the fact that Roxas loved him too, would mean he could be with Roxas. He grinned against Roxas lips and slid his arms tightly around Roxas; not wanting to let go.

They held on as long as they could, and when they let go, it was to take air in. They were panting wildly but they didn't care. That was heaven to the two.

"I… actually… have always… loved… you too…" Axel said in between pants.

Roxas' eyes shimmered with happiness.

"We… both… love each… other and… so we… can… be… together" replied Roxas, trying his best to catch more breaths.

All Roxas and Axel's friends were cheering supportively for them. They were happy that they both had each other, that they both loved each other and were happy for them since all the people who mattered to them; would support them and help them.

That's all they needed to be together.

"You are my everything Axel" Roxas said and he hugged his lover. "You are everything to me".

Axel grinned and hugged his lover back, "everything you say about me is what I want to say to you. You're my everything as well".

Sea-green eyes glistened and showed passion and love towards the boy in front on them and sky-blue eyes showed as much passion and love for the boy in front of them.

From now on, they had their friends and family supporting them and each other.

It is everyone's dream to be kissed by their loved one in the rain…

And as the rain poured delicately onto their faces, and their friends all there to support them; they didn't care what the others would think; and so Roxas stepped on his tippy toes and him and his lover shared another loved-filled kiss.

* * *

_Authors Notes:_

_  
__Seeker:__ I hope that wasn't too cheesy or lovey-dovey or anything. But I hope it was just right… or close to just right. It is my first time at a _**Roxas X Axel **_story, so I hope I did well! _

_My fingers are killing me, I'm so tired! But it was worth it and I hope you all like it!_

_I finished this all yesterday but I couldn't put it on, so I'm putting it on today. So Happy Late AkuRoku Day!_

_Please tell me what you think! I would love to get reviews to see how well I did!_

_Thank you and Have a lovely AkuRoku Day!_

_:D Happy AkuRoku Day! :D_


End file.
